


Always Hungry

by 27vampyresinhermind



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Committed Reylo, F/F, F/M, House Swolo, Modern AU, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rey confesses things when tipsy, Rey is bi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo/Bazine threesome, Reylo/Bazine threeway, bisexual rey, swolo fic, with cute moments because it’s me writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Rey has bad habit of confessing things to her boyfriend whenever she gets a little tipsy. What happens when she confesses to having a crush on a certain femme fatale coworker of hers? And also confesses that she’s entirely open to a threesome with said coworker? And said coworker happens to hear all of these juicy confessions?





	Always Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violetwilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwilson/gifts).



> This little one-shot is pure indulgent filth inspire by the incredible text fic Burner Phone by @Violetwilson (@ViWiWrites over on twitter where the fic in question can be found so go read that now if you’re one of the only Reylos that hasn’t read it already). In that fic, there’s an email exchange between Bazine and Mitaka and Bazine is so impressed by Rey’s handling of Kylo Ren, that she asks if they do threesomes. Of course, my dirty mind couldn’t let that go and this is the product of that.

“Ben! Oh my god Ben!”

Ben quickly put his hands over his girlfriend’s mouth to quiet her yells before they got kicked out of the bar. She always got loud when she got tipsy but not everyone would find it as adorable as he did. 

“Babe, you can’t scream in here.” In response, Rey giggled behind his hand. Suddenly, the flat of her tongue pressed against his palm. He quickly removed his hand and wiped it on his jeans. “You’re so gross,” he chuckled. Rey turned on her barstool and downed another shot. 

“You love me and my grossness!” Again, she raised her voice but Ben just rolled his eyes because she was definitely right. She grabbed an onion ring out of the basket in front of him and started munching on it which prompted him to grab one of her fries.

“Did you have fun at work today?” When Rey’s response was to crumple slightly and bang her head on the bar for added dramatic effect, Ben couldn’t help the snort that escaped.

“Why do you insist on torturing me,” she grumbled. Ben rubbed soothing circles into her back as he bit back his laughter.

“You’re the one who blabbed about having a crush on your coworker.” His reminder of her secret made her glare at him but it lost all of its intended venom as she dissolved into yet another fit of tipsy giggles. 

“But she’s so hot Ben! Like, she looks like some femme fatale assassin that would wear poison lipstick to kill her marks.” Rey motioned for him to come closer, as if she’d suddenly decided that the rest of the bar patrons shouldn’t be privileged with her next little tidbit of information. Ben, always unable to deny this woman anything, leaned down so she could babble in his ear. “She reminds me of you.”

Ben’s lips quirked up at that. “You think I look like an assassin in poison lipstick?” He tipped his head back to swallow his shot, feeling the warmth of the alcohol finally sleeping into his bones. He needed to catch up to Rey anyway.

When he looked down at his other half again, she was staring at him intently. 

“You’d look really pretty in poison lipstick,” her words were starting to get a little slurred which only succeeded in making her more adorable. “I would kiss you and die happy!”

Ben chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. They would need to call an Uber soon before both of them got too plastered to be able to. 

“I don’t think it’s fair that I have to compete with this woman for your affections and I don’t even know what she looks like.” Rey opened her mouth to protest but he just put a finger to her lips. “And don’t say you’ve described her because telling me she looks like an assassin doesn’t help anything.”

Rey suddenly grabbed her phone off of the bar in front of her and grinned like a madwoman. 

“I have a picture of her,” her voice rose about two octaves as she squealed happily. She flipped through her gallery, gleefully mumbling about how he would definitely agree that assassin was the best description for her. Finally, she turned the phone around.

Ben had to admit that she was quite attractive. Her high cheekbones and dark hair reminded him of his very drunk girlfriend next to him. Her smile was demure, but then again, everyone’s smile was next to Rey’s. It was her eyes that gave him pause, made him think that perhaps Rey was onto something with her assassin description after all. Her eyes were bright, as though she knew more secrets than all the world leaders combined.

Rey put her phone down, his face evidence enough that he agreed with her assessment of her work friend.

“Told you,” she slurred. Ben nodded to the bartender to let him know he could bring Rey’s water over when he got the chance. She didn’t need anything more alcoholic tonight. “Can she be our third?”

Ben laughed as he realized where her mind had gone. They’d had the threesome conversation many times before as they were both open to it. But generally, anytime they talked about it, they ended up so hot for each other that they ripped each other’s clothes off. It had never managed to progress to them actually searching for someone.

He grabbed Rey’s phone once more and flipped it over. The picture was still there, this femme fatale his girlfriend had a huge crush on. While he figured it was highly unlikely that Rey would even remember her drunken antics when they awoke the next morning, he also knew that the conversation would come up again eventually. Better to be prepared. 

“What’s her name?”

Rey squealed happily and kissed him on the cheek.

“Her name is Bazine. She works on another design team at the office. She really likes black, just like you.” Rey punctuated her sentence by booping him on the nose with the tip of her finger, something she enjoyed doing both drunk and sober.

“Okay then, if you ever get drunk around Bazine and tell her that you want her to be our third, I’m down for it.” Rey squealed again and wrapped her arms around his neck like a vise. He placed a soft kiss to her neck, since that was all he could reach, and chuckled. “Alright, drink your water so we can go home. We’ve both got to be up early and you’re gonna have a hangover from hell.”

Rey grumbled something about how it wasn’t fair that he never got hangovers but drank her water all the same. He grabbed her phone once again to order an Uber before paying their tab.

As the two made their way out of the bar, they missed a certain femme fatale sitting at the table directly behind them.

* * *

 

Rey looked around to ensure that she was alone in the break room before releasing an eye-rolling moan.

She knew she was a good cook. Her food was always perfectly seasoned. Never over- or undercooked. And Ben always fought her over who got to take the leftovers to work the next day. 

She could cook. 

But some things, Ben surpassed her on. 

One of those things being chicken fettuccine alfredo, the dish that made her embarrass herself with noises of pleasure every single time she ate it. He marinated the chicken in some sort of garlic and herb concoction. The sauce was entirely from scratch with fresh butter and cream. And he bought the noodles from some expensive artisanal shop downtown. It didn’t matter how many times she’d tried to replicate the recipe, it never compared to when Ben made it. 

As she dipped a piece of chicken into the little cup of extra sauce, Ben always made extra sauce because he knew how much she loved it, she heard a throat clear from across the room. 

When she saw who it was, she dropped her fork. 

“Bazine, hey, um how long have you been standing there?”

The woman, her dark red lips curled into that secretive smile that never failed to make Rey’s legs go squiggly, walked over and took the seat across from her. 

“Long enough to know that you’re having an orgasmic experience with your food.”

Rey snorted as she realized she hadn’t been quite as alone as she’d thought before.

“Sorry, Ben’s chicken alfredo is the best though.”

Bazine shook her head and laughed. Rey loved it when she laughed. It didn’t happen very often, yet another thing that reminded her of Ben, so it was a treat when she saw it. 

“Don’t apologize, you’ll just have to bring enough to share next time.”

Something in the way she said the word “share” made Rey’s stomach erupt with butterflies.

“Of, of course, Ben always makes a lot because he knows I love it so much.”

Bazine took the opportunity to glance around the break room, noting that they were well and truly alone, no one lingering at the door, before leaning in a bit closer. The look on her face was equal parts conspiratorial and sensual.

Rey was instantly confused and aroused. 

“So, I went out for drinks the other night with a friend of mine,” she began, her features softening slightly as she spoke, “and I saw you and Ben there.”

Rey thought back to the last night she and Ben had been out for drinks. She could remember that she’d gotten pretty tipsy and that Ben never got quite as drunk as she did. Stupid giant man being able to hold his liquor. Then she remembered confessing something to him. But what had it been?

_ Can she be our third? _

Her food turned to lead in her stomach. How much had Bazine heard?

“Oh,” Rey squeaked, “um, I didn’t see you there.” Bazine nodded, her smile morphing into something that Rey could only describe as utterly sinful.

“I know. I’m glad too. Because otherwise, I might not have heard a rather enticing confession of yours.”

Rey’s cheeks flamed and every instinct in her body told her to run. She fought the instinct down to a mere ‘stand up and go to the sink’. Rey splashed cold water on her face, hoping against hope that this entire thing was just some bizarre dream and she would wake up in bed with Ben. But no matter how many times the water hit her cheeks, her surroundings didn’t morph as a dreamscape would upon awakening. When she opened her eyes again, Bazine was standing next to her. 

“Bazine, I, well you, fuck,” Rey huffed out in frustration. Why the fuck did she feel the need to blab all of her secrets when she got drunk? Some things needed to just stay buried. “You weren’t supposed to hear any of that. Oh god, I hope you’re not mad. Whenever I’m drunk with Ben, stuff just comes out.”

Bazine laughed. She  _ laughed _ !

“Honey, if I were mad, you’d know it. Besides, didn’t you hear me when I called it an  _ enticing _ confession?”

Rey’s eyes went wide when she realized what Bazine was saying. 

“Wait, you’d be into it? Seriously?” Bazine shrugged her shoulders as if it was an absurd question. 

“You and Ben are both drop dead gorgeous. Why wouldn’t I be into it?” Rey knew that her mouth was hanging open like a baby bird but she was helpless to make it do anything else. Bazine smiled again and shook her head. “Look, I get that you were drunk when you said the threesome part but your boyfriend did say that you have a crush on me. So, if the two of you ever felt like exploring that, I’m just saying that I’m certainly open to it.”

Rey nodded dumbly which really only served to make Bazine chuckle again. As she turned to leave the room, Rey finally got her wits about her. She reached out and snagged Bazine by the wrist.

“Do you have plans for Saturday night?” The question was out in the open before Rey really even registered that her brain had thought it up in the first place. Bazine turned to face her, that secretive smile once again on her face. 

“Darling, for this, I’ll clear my schedule.”

* * *

 

Ben was in the kitchen when he heard the knock on the front door. He knew Rey was still in the bedroom so he downed the rest of his water and headed for the living room. He had to admit that he was a bit nervous considering that the first time he was meeting this woman in person was for a three-way with his girlfriend.

But when he opened the door, his nerves melted just a little bit. The picture Rey had shown him hadn’t really done the woman justice. She was leaning against the doorway in skintight leggings and a tank top, an outfit he’d torn off of Rey countless times before, and toying with her ponytail. Her lips were a shade of red he’d only ever seen in a maraschino cherry jar and briefly made him curious if there was indeed poison there.

“You must be Ben, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Bazine, your third for the evening.”

Ben choked on his tongue as he stepped aside to let her into the house. No nonsense and to the point, he could definitely understand that Rey’s infatuation wasn’t purely physical. He wondered how obvious it was that he’d never done anything like this before.

“Um, would you like something to drink?” His question came out strained which made her grin.

“No thank you, I’m fine.” She looked around the room for a moment before turning back to him. “When will Rey be joining us?”

On cue, Rey emerged from their bedroom pulling a shirt over her head, completely oblivious that he wasn’t alone in the living room.

“Ben, everything looks stupid on me. I can’t look stupid in front of Bazine.” The shirt muffled her words but Bazine definitely heard each and every one. Once she managed to get the shirt off, Ben could tell the exact moment she realized Bazine was there. Mostly because the shirt fell to the floor at the same time she, rather loudly, said, “fuck!”

Ben was caught between staring at Rey, standing there in a pair of shorts and one of her favorite bras, and staring at Bazine as she too stared a Rey.

“Um, babe, Bazine is here,” he supplied rather uselessly.

Bazine stepped closer to the two of them, looking as though she’d died and found paradise waiting on the other side.

“Look at you two, both absolutely perfect. It certainly is my lucky day.” She reached for each of their hands and prompted them to take a deep breath. Once they had done so, she grinned again. “Both so nervous. Why don’t we start slow and just see what happens?”

Rey shivered as Bazine purposely invaded her space. The woman’s hands were warm as she slid along Rey’s bare skin, pulling her closer. When her lips closed around her earlobe, Rey sucked in a breath.

“Fuck,” she whispered, it seemed to be the only word she knew lately. After a moment, she felt Ben come to stand behind her. His arm snaked around her midsection, holding her up against his solid chest. Bazine’s lips weren’t quite as red when she raised her head but her eyes were positively predatory. Her thumb swiped across Rey’s bottom lip, pulling it into a pout.

“I’m going to kiss you Rey,” she whispered just before their mouths sealed against each other. Rey didn’t waste any time opening for Bazine, feeling her tongue tangle with her own. She wrapped Bazine’s ponytail in her hand in an attempt to get even closer and felt Bazine smile into her mouth in response.

Ben sucked at her neck, her pulse practically throbbing beneath his ministrations. Rey couldn’t keep track of all the sensations wracking her body. She felt so wet already and all they were doing was kissing and touching her. How was she supposed to cope once they moved into the bedroom? When she felt her bra suddenly go loose on her chest, she wasn’t sure which one of them had undone the hooks at her back. But it didn’t matter for very long because Bazine’s lips closed around one taut nipple while the other succumbed to Ben’s massive and familiar hand as he plucked out a rhythm to a song she knew only in her soul.

When Bazine opened her eyes, she was met with Ben’s gaze across Rey’s shoulder. The idea that formed in her mind might possibly kill the man if the look on his face was any indication. It only made her want to carry it out all the more.

She pulled Rey down to her knees in front of Ben. As she reached for the front of his jeans, Rey seemed to follow her line of thinking and joined her. Once they’d managed to get his jeans around his ankles, she let Rey take the lead and watched as small hands pulled black boxer briefs down to reveal easily one of the most mouthwatering dicks Bazine had seen in her adult life. It was entirely proportionate to the man standing before them but she was still a little shocked. Rey was a lucky woman.

Rey felt a new flood of moisture between her legs as her boyfriend’s cock bobbed in front of her face. The head was her favorite shade of purple, a shade that begged to be kissed. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along the slit before closing her lips around the head. As she sucked him into her mouth, Bazine joined in, running her cherry lips up and down the shaft. Rey took him deeper into her mouth as she heard him groan above them. She’d always loved giving Ben blowjobs because of his sounds, they made her impossibly hot. Rey hollowed her cheeks a few more times before she backed off and took him in hand. Then, as if offering to share a lollipop, she took Ben’s cock and motioned for Bazine to have a taste. 

She’d never imagined watching another woman suck Ben off would be so erotic. But considering that just about everything Bazine did was erotic to Rey, it seemed par for the course. Bazine licked a slow stripe up the underside, the tip of her tongue dragging along the vein there and making Ben say more than a few choice words. It made Rey giddy with excitement. Rey shifted on her knees as she realized that Bazine still had all of her clothes on. That needed to be addressed. 

With Bazine still focused on Ben’s cock, Rey reached over and started lifting up Bazine’s tank top. The bra underneath took her breath away. Black lace cups so sheer, she could see Bazine’s breasts without even really trying. They were a bit larger than her own but just as pert. It was impossible to ignore that voice in heard urging to have a taste.

So she didn’t.

Bazine, as she realized what Rey was doing, used the hand not wrapped at the base of Ben’s cock to fully remove her tank top. The moan she released as Rey’s lips closed around her nipple through the cup of her bra was probably more of a growl than anything else but she was hard pressed to give a fuck. All of the sensations happening felt too perfect.

Suddenly, as her mouth was about to wrap around him once more, Ben pulled away. Both women looked up at him with curiosity in their eyes.

“Bedroom,” the single word uttered in a breathless tone. He offered his hands to them to help them up from the floor. Bazine took the opportunity once she was standing again to kick her shoes off and slide her leggings from her body. Rey and Ben then took her hands and lead her into their bedroom.

The bed was huge, plenty of room to roll around. Bazine knew that if she were to lay down in the middle and spread her arms, her fingers wouldn’t touch the edges. She could only assume that the bed’s size was in direct correlation to Ben’s. Anything smaller and the couple would have no choice but to be on top of each other.

Another idea took hold in her mind at the thought of the two of them on top of each other. She looked to Ben and couldn’t help smiling.

“Show me how you fuck her.”

Ben instantly pulled Rey to him, lifting her with ease into his arms. Rey grabbed onto his shoulders, already knowing full well what would come next. Bazine watched, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, as Ben leaned over the bed, depositing Rey gently on top of the fluffy comforter. She scooted herself backwards as Ben followed her on his knees. It was better than any porn Bazine had seen before. But she also knew, on some base level, that they weren’t merely putting on a show for her sake. This was entirely them.

As Bazine sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes never left the couple. Ben grabbed the hem of Rey’s tiny shorts and yanked. The yelp Rey let out was so adorable, she couldn’t help but smile.

Rey let out a low moan when Ben folded himself over her body and closed his mouth around one of her nipples. The way she carded her fingers through his hair was so intimate. Bazine could practically feel their love for each other pouring out into the room. Ben made his way down Rey’s body with his mouth until he reached the apex of her thighs. He ran his nose across the small thatch of dark curls before dragging the flat of his tongue slowly up her slit.

Rey’s reaction was immediate, and visceral. Her knees closed around Ben’s head, trapping him there. From the chuckle he released, he didn’t seem to take any issue with his captivity.

Bazine met Rey’s glazed eyes and crawled over to her. She placed a light kiss to the edge of her mouth before she ran a hand down to where Ben’s head was.

“I want to see how he eats that pretty little cunt.”

At Bazine’s words, Rey let her legs fall open once more. She could see how Ben used his whole face to bring Rey pleasure, tongue, mouth, and nose. It was mesmerizing to watch but she hadn’t come here to just watch. 

Bazine joined Ben down between Rey’s legs and gestured for him to continue. Ben grinned softly before darting his tongue, and fuck was it a long tongue, as far as he could into Rey’s pussy. The second he did, Rey tried to close her legs again, but found herself blocked by the fact that there were two people between them. She giggled above them.

“Sorry,” she breathed, “habit.”

Ben laughed beside her and added conspiratorially, “she can get a better grip to ride my face when she does that.” Bazine couldn’t help laughing then too.

“The better to fuck you with.”

Ben nodded his head in agreement before lowering it once more. He closed his lips over her clit and sucked. Rey’s back arched as she reached for his head again, a whispered ‘fuck’ leaving her lips at his action. With his mouth at the top of her slit, Bazine slowly slipped a finger into her. Rey’s body gripped her tightly but the sopping mess Ben had already made of her made it easy to pump the digit in and out. When Bazine brought her fingers to her lips, she was overcome by the taste of Rey. Clean and sweet with that hint of musk that made her mouth water. 

Gently, she nudged Ben out of the way so she could get a proper taste from the fountain itself. Ben obliged her with a chuckle and moved the side so Bazine could position herself more easily. Since she didn’t have Ben’s facial features to help her along, she used her hands to her advantage. Once again, her two fingers slid in with no resistance so she curled them towards her. She swirled her tongue around her clit a few times before closing her mouth over it in the same way Ben had. The man had already laid the groundwork, and it’d be a shame not to follow in a master’s footsteps.

When Bazine looked up again, Rey was reaching for her. The little desperate sounds she made were so enticing. Bazine knew she was close, knew that it would only take a few more pumps of her fingers and Rey would be gone. But Rey seemed to have other plans.

So she crawled up the woman’s lithe body, positioning her thigh between Rey’s legs and delighting in the feel of her rubbing herself on her like a cat in heat. Rey shifted herself up on her elbows and met Bazine’s mouth halfway. She felt her breath shorten as Rey’s tongue dipped into her mouth. Tasting herself on someone other than Ben made her giddy. It also gave her the confidence she needed to say what came out of her mouth next.

“Baz, I’m going to ride Ben, and you’re going to ride his face.”

Bazine’s eyes darkened as Ben growled beside them. She loved this side of Rey, taking what she wanted and giving commands. It was obvious that Ben did too, if the darkened shade of purple on his cock was anything to go by as he laid himself flat beside them.

As Rey positioned herself above Ben’s leaking member, she watched Bazine do the same over his face. When their eyes met, she nodded once and they both sank down. Bazine reached for her across Ben’s chest, her face already flushed from the feel of Ben’s attentions. Rey rolled her hips until she felt him hit that same spot inside her that Bazine had hit with her fingers before. It was heaven, seeing Bazine move her body in tandem with her.

Ben didn’t know what to do with his hands. Normally, when Rey rode him, his hands were touching everything he could reach. With Bazine in the mix, it was different. After a moment of contemplation, he figured he had two hands and two women. It could work. Using muscle memory in lieu of sight, he reached down to where Rey was bouncing softly on his dick. He knew the moment his thumb found its destination because Rey suddenly ground down on him. Smiling into Bazine’s mound, he licked a slow stripe from her ass up to her clit before latching on. He could give them both the same orgasm at the same time. Above him, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of the girls making out, an image he was missing but could see in his mind just as vividly with little effort.

“Rey, fuck I’m so close,” Bazine whispered against her lips. Rey nodded with a soft smile.

“Me too, he’s amazing.”

Bazine was out of breath, both from her shared kisses with Rey and from Ben’s relentless assault on her cunt. Their mouths were magical. 

“This is  _ all _ amazing,” she breathed, earning a smile from Rey before her face began to contort in pleasure.

Seeing Rey’s mouth fall open into that tiny ‘o’ shape was the last straw. Bazine felt her own release begin to wash over her as Rey let out a constant stream of ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’. Her bouncing became erratic as she chased her orgasm. Bazine was helpless as Ben drank her down, all while he continued to thrust into Rey from underneath.

Her sensitivity too heightened to go on, Bazine let herself fall backwards towards the headboard of the bed. With Ben’s head nestled still between her legs, she carded her fingers through his hair as Rey collapsed on his chest. Bazine felt her insides clench as Rey kissed Ben, no doubt tasting her on her boyfriend’s mouth. His chin was still dripping. His hands continued to bounce Rey’s body on his cock since she was unable to. When he finally came, it was with a loud groan that sent a shiver down both women’s spines.

When Rey looked up at Bazine, her eyes were bright and her smile was satisfied beyond belief.

“I’m starving, let’s order take-out.” 

Bazine and Ben both started laughing quite loudly because only Rey could think of food after what they’d just done. She looked at them both laughing at her and rolled her eyes.

“What? I’m always hungry.”

Bazine couldn’t help hoping that her words applied to more than just food. Because if one thing was certain, it was that she definitely wanted a repeat of this night.

One look at the couple’s faces told her she wasn’t alone.

 


End file.
